This Could Be Perfect
by Jessica Wilson
Summary: Just a small oneshot I found on my computer. Femslash. Inspired by Angel by Sarah McLachlan, enjoy. R&R?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI, kinda suckish, I know.

Catherine Willows pulled up in front of her house on a warm October morning; she jumped out of her silver Lexus and grabbed her things before heading inside. She went to go unlock her door, but found it was unlocked, meaning someone was up. She smiled as she entered her home; her daughter was sitting on the sofa watching MTV, completely engrossed by the show that was on. She set her coat on the hook and walked over to her daughter. She brushed a piece of blonde hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. Lindsay smiled up at her mom before focusing back to the TV.

"Where's Sara?" Lindsay pointed towards the door leading to the basement. Catherine smiled before walking over and gingerly opening the door; the smell of incents reached her nose and she smiled as she began to descend the stairs into Sara's room. Sara had moved in with Catherine when her apartment building caught on fire. Sara had arrived on an early morning with a backpack, a plant, and tear stained cheeks. Catherine instantly let her in and let her stay at her house for a few days. When Sara said she would start looking for a place Catherine told her that was nonsense and she could take the basement if she wanted it. Sara was hesitant, but after a few days of house hunting she accepted; making the blonde feel like a bit anxious herself. It had been six months since then and she and Catherine had built an amazing friendship. "Sara?" She called down into the dimly lit room, hope she wasn't interrupting anything.

"Yes Catherine?" Catherine stood on the stairs, waiting to be invited in. Sara said she could come in whenever, but she wanted to respect the younger woman's privacy.

"May I come in?"

"You don't have to ask." With that Catherine descended into Sara's room. She was greeted with her favorite place in her entire house. The sound of Ani DiFranco's voice filled the large room, and it created a sort of peace throughout the room. Sara was sitting on a sofa reading a book Lindsay had forced her to read, and candles were lit around the room. Sara folded the page of the book and pated the spot on the couch next to her. Catherine smiled and walked over to Sara. She plopped down on the couch and snuggled into Sara's side. Sara automatically wrapped both arms around the older woman. Ever since Sara had moved in they had been very physical, always hugging and snuggling with one another. "How was shift?"

"Horrible. I kept thinking about how much crime there is and how it could be Lindsay, and I'd never know because I'm always working." Sara held her closer and kissed the top of her head.

"Lindsay has a great head on her shoulders because you taught her well, and think of it this way, if there was no crime, we would be unemployed." Catherine had to laugh at Sara's remark despite the weight of her heavily sorrowed heart in her chest.

"You always know exactly what to say." Sara smiled and let go of Catherine before standing up and switching disks in her CD player. Catherine took that moment to take in the room. A small computer sat in the corner and a TV sat opposite it. Video games were stacked beside the T.V neatly, and her PS2 sat on top of it. In the other corner sat a table with her stereo and a bunch of CD's were stacked on it. Her bed was beside that, and a book shelf sat in a corner, piled high with books from various genres. Posters of various older movies hung on the walls, along with paintings from unknown artists. A couch, an over sized chair, and a coffee table sat in front of her in a circle. With all that the room still looked empty. Sara smiled as she watched Catherine skim the room, before moving and sitting beside her again. Catherine laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and Sara once again wrapped her arms around Catherine, holding her close. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the younger woman's steady breathing and beating heart. Everything seemed so perfect right now to her, the soft music, the atmosphere, and the women whose arms she was within. She tilted her head up and looked into Sara's dark brown eyes.

"Sara…" Catherine's voice came out as a simple whisper, hardly heard amongst the sounds of Angel by Sarah McLachlan. Sara smiled and placed a finger on Catherine's smooth lips, never breaking the eye contact.

"Shh…" Sara gingerly ran her other hand through Catherine's soft blonde hair before replacing her finger with her own lips. Catherine couldn't help but smile into Sara's kiss. When she said moments ago that it was perfect, she was wrong; _this_ was perfect.


End file.
